1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a signal transmission wire, and particularly to an auto termination printed circuit board (PCB) mount connector, which can provides a function of loop automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
The signal transmission between electric apparatuses is performed by way of a connector associated with transmission wires. The present inventor has invented many connectors with different structures and functions such as the Taiwanese Published No. 139815 entitled xe2x80x9cIMPROVED BNC CONNECTOR FOR A COMPUTERxe2x80x9d, the Taiwanese Published No. 373827 entitled xe2x80x9cCO-AXIS CONNECTOR FOR CABLES-ADDITION NO. 1xe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,621 entitled xe2x80x9cDUAL-JACK ELECTRICAL CONNECTORxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,536 entitled xe2x80x9cCAPATIVE COUPLED BNC TYPE CONNECTORxe2x80x9d regarding to the signal transmission. A connector at the signal output end thereof usually may emit the electromagnetic wave to interfere neighboring electronic components before connecting with the output signal of another connector. In order to solve the interference problem resulting from the electromagnetic wave, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,116 owned by the present inventor has disclosed an auto termination BNC T adapter. However, the T adapter is not possible to be inserted into the printed circuit board due to no insert part being provided so that it is not suitable for being a connector engaging with the printed circuit board in case of other signal connectors being connected to the printed circuit board. In order to improve the connector disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,116, the present invention has developed an auto termination connector to engage with a socket on the printed circuit board directly.
An object of the present invention is to provide an auto termination PCB mount connector, which has advantages such as simple construct, being easily set up, a lower cost, and conveniently engaging with the printed circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to an auto termination PCB mount connector, which is possible to reduce the interference resulting from the electromagnetic wave.